


Quieres que te quieras más

by Diana924



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa Lives, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Sergio Marquina, noto in quel momento come il Professore, represse l’ennesimo sbuffo esasperato.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Quieres que te quieras más

Sergio Marquina, noto in quel momento come il Professore, represse l’ennesimo sbuffo esasperato.

Quando tre settimane prima del colpo aveva dovuto accettare il fatto che avevano bisogno di una certa persona si era comportato professionalmente, aveva incaricato Andrés di andare a Palermo e di portare Martìn a Toledo, dagli una botta in testa e mettilo in un baule se necessario aveva aggiunto, per quanto odiasse il pensiero avevano bisogno dell’argentino e lui avrebbe fatto di necessità virtù.

Purtroppo in quei due anni i rapporti tra i due erano peggiorati, Sergio ignorava cosa fosse accaduto a Firenze ma era qualcosa di grosso, quindi aveva spiegato per l’ennesima volta la regola “niente relazioni personali” e aggiunto che includeva rapporti familiari, amicizia e relazioni sentimentali, aveva già fatto un’eccezione per i Ramos ma per fortuna Augustin sapeva tenere a freno il figlio. Avrebbe dovuto capire di aver dimenticato un dettaglio, a sua discolpa non era mai stato molto ferrato nei rapporti umani, complice il tanto tempo passato in ospedale da bambino. Disgraziatamente c’era una scappatoia e quei due l’avevano subito trovata, cosa fosse accaduto nel tragitto tra Palermo e Toledo Sergio non voleva saperlo ma era sicuro che suo fratello e Martìn avessero portato quella loro bizzarra, caotica, problematica e simbiotica relazione ad un livello fisico con tutti i problemi derivanti da ciò, prima di tutto una mancanza di lucidità e di imparzialità che però aveva messo in conto.

Quello che non aveva messo in conto era che i due disgraziati avevano dodici anni da recuperare e che la casa de moneda aveva delle telecamere. Se inizialmente le telecamere erano state ottime poi si erano rivelate il suo incubo dato che i due sembravano intenzionati a “battezzare” ogni singola superficie dell’edificio, e non erano nemmeno discreti. Aveva perso il conto di quante volte aveva dovuto distogliere lo sguardo, richiamarli via telefono o cambiare telecamera nella speranza di non averli sotto gli occhi per almeno cinque minuti.

In quei due giorni, non erano ancora a metà aveva appreso due cose che non avrebbe voluto sapere: suo fratello aveva una resistenza encomiabile e Martìn se voleva sapeva essere più snodato di un contorsionista, e quello non voleva affatto saperlo.

Di nuovo pensò, quei due avevano trovato un nuovo ufficio dove fare sesso e approfittando di un tempo morto ne avevano approfittato, quando è troppo è troppo si disse prima di prendere il telefono, non si poteva andare avanti così.

***

Represse una risata quando sentì le mani di Andrés abbassargli i pantaloni.

Dodici anni, aveva dovuto attendere dodici anni ma ne era sicuramente valsa la pena, oh si. Il mondo si era finalmente ricordato di Martìn Berrote e aveva deciso che poteva anche lui avere una piccolissima gioia. Certo, quando Andrés aveva bussato alla sua porta la prima volta si era assicurato di chiudergliela in faccia ma una fortuna combinazione che includeva la sua padrona di casa, il mazzo di chiavi di riserva e il carisma dello spagnolo gli avevano fatto trovare suddetto spagnolo nel suo salotto. Non si era arreso senza lottare ma già quella sera stessa erano finiti a letto e lui aveva deciso che ora ne voleva ancora, una scopata sola non era sufficiente, non dopo tutto quello che aveva passato. Non era una vera e propria relazione, quello sarebbe stato chiedere troppo e aveva imparato a non essere avido, ma almeno adesso Andrés lo baciava, facevano l’amore, sesso come continuavano entrambi a dire, e l’altro gli aveva promesso che se voleva restare fino alla fine era libero di farlo. Non sapeva quanto tempo avessero, aveva trovato articoli online ai tempi ma ad onor del vero ci aveva capito poco e aveva cercato di rimandare quella domanda il più possibile, sapeva solo che si sarebbe goduto il tempo rimasto, se lo sarebbe goduto fino in fondo.

<< Lo sai vero che ci possono vedere? >> rispose poco prima di distenersi sulla scrivania, se dovevano farlo lì dentro almeno lo facessero bene, e lui in quello era un maestro.

<< La polizia spagnola imparerà una o due cose allora >> fu la risposta di Andrés prima che tornassero a baciarsi. C’erano momenti in cui tutto quello gli sembrava un sogno, Andrés era con lui, lui e Andrés erano insieme, lui e Andrés scopavano più volte al giorno e se anche l’altro non avrebbe mai ricambiato i suoi sentimenti almeno aveva accettato l’attrazione sessuale che c’era sempre stata, e se lo sarebbe fatto bastare. Portò le mani alla schiena dello spagnolo e se lo tirò contro, voleva sentirlo, voleva sentire i loro corpi premuti uno contro l’altro il solo pensiero di poterlo finalmente toccare, di poterlo avere gli procurava ancora una vertigine, se era un sogno non voleva svegliarsi.

<< E allora mostriamogli tutto >> lo provocò lui prima che Andrés gli avvicinasse le dita alle labbra. Gli lanciò un’occhiata maliziosa prima di cominciare a succhiarle, falange per falange, mimando una fellatio, d’altronde se c’era qualcosa in cui era bravo a parte la matematica era proprio il sesso e aveva intenzione di dimostrarglielo. Non che avesse davvero bisogno di quella preparazione, avevano consumato una sveltina appena due ore prima in uno dei bagni, ed era abituato a peggio ma che Andrés avesse così a cuore il suo benessere lo rincuorava, nessuno dei suoi tanti partner si era mai preoccupato così di lui, quelle attenzioni lo facevano eccitare più di quanto credesse.

Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere quando sentì il primo dito, tutta quella cura, quelle attenzioni … da parte di Andrés, avrebbe potuto piangere dalla felicità se non fosse stato sicuro di sembrare patetico, già che si accontentasse del solo sesso era patetico di per sé. Andrés sorrise prima di aggiungerne un secondo.

<< Canta per me, dagli uno spettacolo che non dimenticheranno mai >> sussurrò al suo orecchio, quella voce aveva un pessimo effetto sul suo autocontrollo, fin dal loro primo incontro. Cominciò a gemere mentre la sua mano si intrufola dentro di pantaloni di Andrés per cominciare a masturbarlo, averlo dentro era un’esperienza quasi mistica per lui. Andrés sembrò gradire perché poco dopo tolse le dita e si abbassò i pantaloni, Martìn non riuscì a reprimere un gemito di puro piacere quando finalmente l’altro fu dentro di lui, aveva atteso così tanto, sperando con tutte le sue forze che un giorno forse sarebbe potuto accadere e ora … era troppo bello.

<< Non smettere … non smettere mai … non smettere di scoparmi >> ansimò mentre si godeva quel momento, Andrès gli stava lasciando dei piccoli baci sulle labbra, delicati e teneri come battiti di farfalle e quello era il paradiso.

<< Ai tuoi ordini >> si limitò a rispondere lo spagnolo prima di cominciare a muoversi. Era perfetto, tutto assolutamente perfetto, in quelle tre settimane avevano apparso come toccarsi, cosa gradivano e come lo gradivano, sapere di essere lui la causa di quei gemiti lo esaltava come mai gli era accaduto. Gemette prima di stringere le gambe attorno ai fianchi di Andrès, ne voleva ancora, lo voleva tutto pensò prima che l’altro lo coinvolgesse in un bacio passionale.

<< Ti piace … è come pensavi? >> ansimò Andrés prima colpire quel punto dentro di sé che gli fece vedere le stelle.

<< No, è meglio … meglio di quanto meriti >> rispose lui tra un bacio e l’altro.

<< Tu meriti tutto …ricordalo. Tutto >> replicò lo spagnolo, puntellando ogni sua parola con un movimento più deciso del bacino. Non voleva che finisse mai, non doveva finire mai, cercò di prolungare quel godimento più che poteva ma il suo corpo era debole, aveva atteso Andrés così a lungo che ora volersi godere quei momenti appieno, e inoltre la mano dell’altro sulla sua erezione non lo aiutava.

Venne gemendo il nome dell’altro, ficcandogli le unghie nella schiena e stringendolo a sé, non doveva andare via, non ancora almeno. Andrés lo guardò con uno sguardo pieno di amore e di passione e lo baciò, non si era mai sentito così bene, con Andrés che raggiungeva l’orgasmo e lui che pigramente si godeva il suo.

Stavano pigramente riprendendo fiato, secondo i suoi calcoli avevano ancora venti minuti liberi, quando si udì un bussare alla porta, poi un oggetto che veniva posato a terra e dei passi veloci. Fu Andrés ad andare alla porta, ad attenderlo c’era solamente il telefono che suonava all’impazzata e un post it che Martìn non riuscì a leggere dalla sua postazione. Quello che però gli riuscì fu mostrare il dito medio alla telecamera, e che chi di dovere capisse.

***

Sergio Marquina represse l’ennesimo sospiro di frustrazione.

Era andato tutto bene, o almeno meglio di quanto avesse temuto, peccato che l’appartamento che aveva trovato in vista della partenza per le Filippine aveva un unico letto. Questo significava che lui era stato esiliato sul divano, e questo lo capiva, ma che quei due dovessero fare sesso ogni notte, e più volte a notte con i muri sottili che avevano … quella era una tortura. Aveva provato con i sonniferi, con i tappi, aveva persino spostato il divano ma nulla, li sentiva lo stesso.

<< Oh dio … oh dio … mi fai morire … oh Andrés …fallo ancora … fallo ancora … oh si, si … così … così >> sentì provenire dall’altra stanza e nascose la testa sotto il cuscino mentre il letto ricominciava a sbattere ritmicamente contro la parete, nel pomeriggio una dei vicini gli aveva fatto notare in un misto di afrikaans e inglese che la situazione stava diventando intollerabile e lui le aveva dato ragione. Ancora due giorni e poi sarebbero partiti per le Filippine dove avrebbe messo bene in chiaro che potevano anche vivere tutti e tre insieme ma in alee distinte e lontane, soprattutto lontane. Avrebbe dovuto specificare che nel “niente relazioni personali” era compreso anche il sesso, anche le relazioni basate solo sul sesso, almeno non sarebbe stato a dormire sul divano con un cuscino sopra la testa e dei suoni che non voleva più sentire in vita sua.


End file.
